1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to entertainment devices and more particularly to a doll that is designed to be worn in an unattended manner in conjunction with headwear that is to be worn by a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of entertaining hats to be worn by humans have long been known. One example of such a hat would be what is referred to as a propeller type of beanie which in the past has been worn by children.
It is also known that young children have an attraction to dolls and specifically dolls that represent figures that are attractive to children. An example of such attractive figures would be Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto and other such figures. In the past hats have been designed with representation of such figures which are desirably worn by children. However, it has not been known by applicant in the past to actually incorporate a doll in conjunction with headwear with the doll being worn by the human child.